Sengoku High REDUX
by ProKitty202
Summary: Yukimura has recently transferred due to the bullies from his old one. Little does he know that he would meet someone who will become so important to him here. Romantic comedy fluffyness and much more. hahaha, new version for you guys! Enjoy it!


Sup people from the Samurai Warrior universe. I'm back to re do this fiction because I'm seriously too embarrassed to actually read the old crap (Most of it didn't make any SENSE) . Hopefully this version is a lot better. Enjoy. If you don't, well you know where the back button is.

Do **not** review if you haven't got anything nice to say. Yes this is a, _light_, Yaoi fanfic on my favourite Samurai Warriors couple YukimuraxMitsunari. Don't worry, I'm not the hopeless fangirl I used to be a few years ago. I have grown...STRONGER! TALLER! BUSTIER! AND OTHER STUFF! Oh, Don't expect fancy words in this fic; I write in a simple way because I'm very simple so be warned.

Also I have a bad thing for mixing up my tenses so please point them out and I'll re do the chapters

Lol for some strange reason, Yukimura has become more of a Tsukkomi(The Straight man/One to comment on stupid events) character in this rewrite.

* * *

Sengoku High 1: A new day, a new adventure.

About a few meters away from the school gates, stood a lone male with his large mouth agape and head slowly reclining. "This…" Sweat was building up on his face "This is more like a castle than a school!"

Yukimura Sanada, the second year transfer student, didn't know what else to think of this fortress like building in front of him "_I am at the right school…right?_" he bit his thumbnail to distract himself of the insane possibility of men in black suits ambushing him from either underground, high in the trees or behind him.

The reason he moved schools is because of one particular thing. It's so cliché that you might want to cringe.

That's right. Bullying.

Though, it was only recently in the beginning of his second year. His childhood friend moved away a few months ago due to family issues leaving poor Yukimura to fend for himself. Unfortunately the results were never positive.

He is a little higher than average and is shown to be a little ignorant at times. Unintentionally, he's proven himself to be perfect bait for bullies. It was none other than his parents that came to his rescue and settle on the decision of sending him to the same high school as his older brother by one year, Nobuyuki Sanada. Surely with his brother around, no form of stress will come his way.

…His suitcases will arrive after school.

"Hmmm." Yukimura squinted down at the poorly drawn map of the school. He's got to remind his brother to take art lessons or something. "_If I'm not mistaken…Ina's class should be the first door on the second floor…_" Yukimura snorted at his own thoughts "Hehe. I rhymed." Conveniently he had his eyes closed giving unnamed students who walked by to send him worrying looks.

"Ah!" Yukimura gasped down at his new discovery between his shoes and quickly bent down and analysed the shiny coin between his finger and thumb "Five hundred yen!" He chimed, baring a cat like smile "Lucky~! What a great way to start the day—" he was able to squeeze out the last bit of his sentence before he was tackled to the ground.

To be accurate, he was _blindly head-butted_ by another student. Right in the base of his spine.

He wanted to scream and curse to somehow even out the pain but he can't do that if he's making out with the ground. Thank God it not concrete. "Eghhh…" Yukimura sat up straight and spat the dirt he gathered up using his tongue; so much to his prediction of a lucky day. "What hit me...?"

Opening his eyes that bared clear puddles reacting to his back pain, they reflected a petite student on her back, also experiencing sharp pains mostly in her head. His dark brown eyes seemed to follow her long and lighter brown tresses as they slipped over her shoulders, smoothly and elegantly. To Yukimura her hair looked like soft silk the way it was exposed in the sunlight.

He gulped as he knelt in front of her to get a better look, contemplating whether he's being curious or just goddamned perverted. "_Pretty…_"

Yukimura found himself gawking once more. This small beauty is so admirable. So neat and perfect…almost like a brand new doll. "_So…cute…_" He wanted to lose his fingers inside that warm looking forest of brown. Not only her hair but her face too. She was a lighter skin tone than himself, who is rather tanned at default. The female's cheeks presented airbrushed pink hue, faint but there. Just the thought of stroking his finger across those cheeks brought delightful shivers down the young and healthy male's body.

Yep. _Perverted._

"Ughh…what hit me?" the girl finally spoke, or more mumbling to herself. She sat up and rubbed her head, attempting to relive herself from the pain. Her unexpected low voice had enough power to bring Yukimura back into reality and look straight into her sharp brown pools; the latter's stretching in astonishment. "_She's…looking right at me?!_" Unbeknownst to Yukimura himself that a tiny blush had crept onto his face. "I…I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

He offered a hand for her to accept which she agreed to immediately and as he pulled her onto her feet he caught a tiny glimpse of…

"POL—!" he clamped his mouth shut with the same hand before any damage could be inflicted upon him "_Po…Polka dots?_"

An unmatchable scowl was present on her face, so were her hands on her hips. "Excuse me…when you say 'Pol'… I hope you mean '_POLICE_' because that's who I'm going to call so they can take you away. Pervert." And she had her hand ready to dial.

Much to his horror "EHHHHHHH!?" he knew deep down that he would end up there again, between 'Fortunate' and 'Misfortunate'. "Wow…this school takes bullying to the extreme…!" the darker brunette sniffled a little as he dropped to his knees and randomly started snacking on what appeared to be a 'healthy' chocolate bar.

Although, the female disapproved to this melodrama and kicked his butt hard before flipping her hair back. For some reason, seeing Yukimura depressed like this annoyed the hell out of her. "Get out of your depression mode and listen to me you simpleton! That was just a warning." Her yelling shifted into a low growl as she picked him up via tie.

"Here's a tip for someone like you, with such a boring face." She continued to say in her growling speech, foreheads squeezing together "**Stay out of my way. **Or I'll call them for real."

"Y-Yes ma'am…" the fear was splattered all over the victims face. His paling skin turning blue and sweat beads flying away from his trembling body "_How frightening…!_"

The shorter student pushed him down again and started to shake as well. Seeing this as a possible attack, Yukimura was more than ready to curl into a foetal position and hold his head. This, I might add, is his favourite tactic.

"M…MA… 'MA'AM'?_!_ YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!" She screamed to the top of her lungs, her face glowing red as she pointed rudely at the confused Yukimura. "How dare you treat me in this way? Can you not tell at first glance? Kill yourself now, commoner!"

"E...Eeehh?" was Yukimura's abrupt response to this. Well that was what he could manage to stutter out under this suffocating like pressure "_How much force did she put in that head butt!? She's so weird! What kind of school did I land in?_"

Like Yukimura, she was clad in a blue uniform but in a lighter tone, as did the female students Yukimura had seen so far. Everybody wore a blazer and had a choice of ties to wear, a bowtie, a tie, or a simple ribbon. This girl had the tie in ruby red, and so did Yukimura. The blazer on her appeared to be one size too big for her as it is very noticeable whenever she lifted her arms up to point.

Yukimura wasn't sure if that was the actual style of the uniform or she's just being unintentionally cute. He hoped for the latter because despite her sourness towards him, she was quite the beauty. The scales weighing his fortune are lowering down to the side of positivity.

Her thigh high skirt was white as the clouds above and sported two blue horizontal lines that go round the cloth. That simple design was very helpful for grabbing attention to her slender legs, especially people like Yukimura.

Without tearing his eyes away from this shocking beauty, Yukimura scratch his cheek because the tingling feeling was starting to bother him "Ah I'm bleeding." He mumbled at the evidence then back at the short female, who was busy attending to her own cut on her knee. She must've scraped it after their collision.

"Excuse me; do you have a spare one of those?" He asked hoping that changing the topic would lighten her mood a little, but it ended up doing the total opposite. Her eyes narrowed, deep and sharp like a snake locking on its prey.

"_He brushed off my threats like a fly! This guy pisses me off!"_ She gritted her teeth and stood up once more, shoving the plaster back in her pocket. "Why are you fussing over a little cut? Man up already!"

"…So you _don't_ have a spare?"

"WHY YOU—"

"LOOK OUT!"

The pair snapped their heads towards the new incomer, and then their mouths pried open at the huge dust cloud heading in their direction. Yukimura squinted in hope to see through the dust clearly. He didn't expect to see a huge blonde with a body of a giant and another fairly normal heighted male not far behind.

Charging at full speed, mind you.

"AAAAREEEEEH—?"

So then, minutes later the two accident causers dragged the two bodies to the infirmary, gaining endless glares of suspicion.

Yukimura's cut _got worse_ after the huge dog pile earlier.

Thankfully the nurse was there to tend to the cause, first scolding the two collision drivers and then clean Yukimura's cut. The deep brunette hissed every time she dabbed his cheek with disinfectant. It wasn't a big cut but it was pretty deep.

Surprisingly, the girl also stayed behind but for whatever reason she had. Yukimura would never know. The fact she was standing behind the white curtain made him curious. "_Maybe she's afraid of blood."_ was the first thing that came to mind. "_So does that mean earlier on she was trying to cover it up with a tough act?_" That was his conclusion.

"Ah…I ran out of plasters?" the nurse gasped at the cupboard she forgot to restock, her eyes stretching in realization "Oh no they're still in the car! A-Ahh! I'll be back! Please stay here!" she squeaked and disappeared down the hall, after bumping into various objects in her path.

Yukimura sighed and got ready to speak but the boisterous sounding blonde butted in with a smirk so wide it couldn't fit his face. "What a clumsy nurse…Dang, she'd raise a bunch of flags!"

"Don't even _go_ there." Said the other culprit nonchalantly and gave a soft karate chop to his head. Half of Yukimura's mouth twitched because he wanted to laugh but thought it would be rude to interrupt them. "Sorry about this idiot. You're not too hurt are you?" Said the concerned sounding male, making Yukimura break out of his semi daze.

Being in a low stool gave Yukimura quite the advantage, dragging his eyes up and down at this male. If standing, he and Yukimura would be around the same height, which would be around five/six foot. This guy had his jet black tied up in a high pony tail so judging from the height his hair would just about a little further down his shoulders. His front bangs grew alongside his temples so his forehead was more than just exposed; it shined under the lamp above him.

Comparing to Yukimura's lively bright circles, the latter eyes were smaller and had more of an oval shape. The soft volume in the metallic spheres and that small smile were just enough to lift hearts of many girls in the school.

And yet behind that smile told a story…

He wore the uniform just like Yukimura. Nice and neat. The only difference is the tie, it was a forest green.

"_So cool…_" Yukimura almost forgot to reply as the certain vibe coming from that man alone gave him the chills.

Good ones by the way.

"N-Not at all. I'm totally fine! Thank you for guiding me to the infirmary."

Behind the white curtain the girl still remained, watching the bleeding student with eyes that could pierce your soul. "_What the hell is this guy's problem? Thinking he's all macho or whatever. I hurt his back and cut his cheek! He should at least fight back or something…_" she pouted, not wanting to blow cover.

Then again, with a disturbingly large aura around her, only an idiot wouldn't bat an eyelash to that strange phenomenon.

"No problem. My name is Kanetsugu Naoe. A second year. It's nice to meet you….umm…" Kanetsugu's eyebrows were upturned when he held his hand out

"Yukimura Sanada is my name!" namesake chimed and reached out for his hand but the latter drew his hand away to cup his own chin "Ah…Sanada? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Kanetsugu you're so dumb! That's got to be Nobuyuki's little bro!" teased the blonde loud enough for his voice to echo around the room "Ahaha! What are you, blind or something?"

_Thwack_!

"How was I supposed to know? Calling me dumb is such an insult. Don't bring me down to your level." His knuckles turned bright red; a single heat stroke emerged from his hand as did on Keiji's head bump.

"We're on levels?!" the cowering blonde wailed.

"Of intelligence." Kanetsugu smirked.

"So mean! Kanetsugu! You're a demon!" The other pointed the accusing finger.

"I don't think a demon would have the patience to put up with your foolishness Keiji." The female intervened and stood next to the bewildered man named Keiji. "AHH I'M SURROUNDED BY DEMONS!"

"Uhh…uhh…" Yukimura pulled Kanetsugu's sleeve "Is it really okay for you to treat him this way?"

Silence fell upon the two, if you don't count Keiji's insane screeches in the background.

"Huh? Of course it is. Don't mind him, he's a _special_ third year." Oh boy. There was a lot of darkness coming out from that harmless face and a dark shadow slowly appearing over his eyes.

"…O-Okay…?" Yukimura tried to smile as genuine as possible but his fear is so obvious that you could smell it from outside the infirmary. "_I CAN FEEL AN ICY RIFT..._"

"Keiji Maeda is my name, yo! Just call me Keiji!" he announced proudly and slapped his back to check if he was really paying attention. Yukimura's reply was a tiny squeak and then rolled on his heels to face him.

Noticing the hair first, Yukimura quickly assumed him to be a foreigner. It was so long and wild, probably the equivalent of a lion's mane. Heck it's so long that it reached his ass. Yukimura was puzzled at the length of it "_How many days…no YEARS did it take for his hair to grow that long_?!" emphasis in his thinking state was shown with the use of his knitted eyebrows and hands supporting his chin.

Keiji's eyes were a bright shade of amber, just the right shade to match his personality so far Yukimura has witnessed from him. From the way he dressed himself, Yukimura had a wild guess that this guy was a huge trouble maker. Keiji wore his blazer around his waist, giving others who glanced upon this giant a sense of 'freedom' or something like that.

"But I barely know you…" Yukimura spoke softly at the blonde, which he earned another slap to the back.

Maybe he should've worn a bullet proof vest or something.

"Who cares about formalities? If you're as cool as me, you don't need them!" Keiji happily dismissed with a chuckle or two. The dark brunette joined in "I see…hehe."

"Hey, you should say something too!" Keiji elbowed the girl's arm as he did not want her to be left out. From the look on her scornful face it seems like Keiji didn't quite understand or didn't give a damn and wanted to be a good sport in front of Yukimura, which he didn't mind but he thought Keiji shouldn't force her.

Now that his attention was on her, Yukimura stood up and got ready to shake her hand. But to his surprise she held her hand out too but quickly stopped herself, pouted and turned away with folded arms. "…Mitsunari." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Uwaa! That's a nice name, it suits you very much!" Yukimura clasped his hands together.

Mitsunari nearly choked on her own spit "Hey! Just what are you trying to imply?" She roared in his face while her own burned a fierce red. "N-N-Nothing Mitsunari-San!" Yukimura held his hands up in defence "Wait…is Mitsunari your first name or second name?" he asked shortly after curiosity bit him.

Which did not help in his case, there wasn't a spot on Mitsunari's face that wasn't decorated with blood "Ugh you're annoying! Just be grateful I'm telling you my name all together! In all honesty I feel like I'm wasting my breath talking to you!" Her fury didn't go unnoticed since Keiji had to pull her back before she did some serious damage. "And what's with the _San?_ Are you butt kissing or what?!"

Yukimura looked generally shocked. "_So meaaaaan!_"

"Ahaha. Don't mind that. Mitsunari doesn't know how to greet new faces properly yet." Kanetsugu laughed it off with a dismissive hand wave. Teary Yukimura had eyes of growing hope "R-Really…?"

Absently the ponytailed male held Yukimura's cheeks and pulled him so close that their foreheads briefly touch, making the latter's cheeks flush at the contact "That's a deep cut. Did that jerk over there sink his _claws_ into you?"

"WHA-Don't be ridiculous!" the lighter brunette spluttered out.

"Of course not, Mitsunari-San…happened to be there." Three heads turned to the speaker, who spewed sweat bubbles around his head. "I'm pretty clumsy you see!" he explained the best he could with such an innocent like face. Heck, it the purity from that boy practically shined, filling the amused expressions Keiji and Kanetsugu shared to one another then towards Yukimura.

But no, Mitsunari is different. Yukimura's face all happy and gleeful set a dark cloud to loom over Mitsunari's head. He started grinding his teeth and growling that later gained concerns from the other free as he walked over to Yukimura in a zombified way and gave him a clean backhand slap to his right cheek.

"Ouch!" Yukimura withdrew from the offender, who turned away in a sulk and folded his arms…almost in a triumphant manner. Yukimura was puzzled at why the other two found this behaviour so amusing; they couldn't stop giggling and gyrating at Mitsunari.

Yukimura didn't have any other choice but to sigh as he is not one to get angry so easily.

The scales of fortune are yet again playing tricks on him.

Upon the final seconds of silence, Mitsunari, refusing to look at Yukimura at all, spoke up loud and clear "L…Looks like I have no choice! If you're _so_ determined to make it up to me you can start by being my underling for the day!" and then left the area, indicating that the other three should follow

They did but Yukimura's mouth was wide open like an oven while he observed the female's body in front of him, trying not to curse or think of unnecessary thoughts in his head "_But…I…she…why…She's crazy!_" he cried inwardly and stopped in his tracks as he noticed a new texture rubbing against his fingertips "_Huh?"_ he faced an clear window, eyes opening a little at his reflection _"Is this a plaster…?_"

Still a bit shocked from the earlier events, Yukimura swivelled back and saw the three engaging what it seemed to be a heated conversation, with the raging Mitsunari flinging her arms about and puffing steam out her head.

He had to admit it was cute but…

"_She's so…_"

"Mitsunari, enough with the bull crap." Yukimura heard Kanetsugu clearly say and quickly joined the group huddle to hear more. "Just admit you want to say sorry and want to be friends already." Kanetsugu finished, half-heartedly.

To his surprise and Keiji's, the two brunettes jumped up, looked at each other and yelled in unison "EHH?!"

Obviously for separate reasons.

"_EH? S-She really wants to be MY friend? Wow I completely misunderstood her actions!_" the dark brown eyes that belonged to Yukimura transformed into golden stars, twinkling brightly at Mitsunari.

The latter averted his gaze because a blush decided to say hello to her cheeks "How the _hell_ did you come to that conclusion?" she pouted and closed her eyes being the only option to avoid Yukimura's disgustingly adorable face.

"So you're Nobuyuki-San's little brother…I never seen you before." Kanetsugu intervened, predicting this awkward moment and all. "Ah, that's because I just transferred today!" chirped Yukimura and walked next to him, still baring uneasiness in his gut. Strangely, it's only happening around Kanetsugu.

"Oh? Well, then don't hesitate to call on me if you need anything."

His eyes met with the orange sash pinned on the sleeve of his uniform. Now here is someone he can fully depend on. A tiny blush came to his cheeks as he smiled gratefully "Thank you so much, Naoe-San!"

Said person ended up crouched in a corner suddenly feeling sorry for himself and chuntering under his breath. One out of three had hair jolting in response to this immediate depression "EHH!? N-NAOE-SAN!?"

Said person again raised an arm weakly, then pointed to a soul resembling himself escaping from his mouth "P…Please…don't say that any more…that surname only brings scars…"

"Okay…Kanetsugu…San?" Yukimura's sweat drop multiplied, rapidly.

"Damn it Kanetsugu!" Finally the blonde giant stepped in ready to cure the distressed male. He pulled him to his feet and grabbed his shoulders reassuringly, although the amount of pressure put in his grip was a little evident in _Kanetsugu's_ face. "Sure it still hurts, but you can't let that affect you forever dude! That's all in the past now! Don't let it get to you!"

"Keiji…" The latter spoke up softly, a soft glimmer in his convinced eyes.

Yukimura smiled at their growing friendship as his inner monologue began once more. "_Amazing~! This is what I've been missing last year! Moments like this! I am so happy to witness such an amazing scene! On my first day too!_"

And a moment like this should not be kept to one's self. Surely Yuki isn't the only one feeling the positive aura tickle his body. With patience he slowly moved towards Mitsunari's direction, pending a response from her.

She picked her ear.

Then examined her finger.

The lack of enthusiasm in her made Yuki's face falter in bewilderment. "_SHE'S NOT MOVED AT ALL!_"

_Ding~ Dunng~ Diiing~ Duuuun~g_

"Ah shit!" Keiji slapped his forehead "My teacher is going to _kill_ me if I come back late again!"

Kanetsugu's arched eyes lowered "I wouldn't worry so much considering the _amazing_ excuses you miraculously come up with are strong enough to fool her."

"Aha! I told you things would work out with little white lies!"

"And like I said, you and sarcasm just don't mix." Kanetsugu chuntered and looked away, eventually waddling away with Keiji. Yukimura could see the sweat drops appearing at the back of Kanetsugu's head.

Yukimura's smile extended once more. Kanetsugu and Keiji seemed to be an odd pair yet pretty similar. Because of that, dear Yuki can't help himself giggling at their rather interesting conversation; something to do with mushrooms and garlic powder.

He and Mitsunari were not far behind the two, although Yukimura felt a sadden pang in his chest, immediately noticing Mitsunari wouldn't face him.

"_Is she mad at me…?_" he continued observing her from where he stood then cupped his chin and closed his eyes, preparing himself to lose himself in deep thought. Again. "_Ah, but if I be subtle about it in a conversation I might get an answer! Ooh, maybe I'm being too nosy…"_

If anything, he would try every attempt he could think of to see another side of that girl. But something is telling his gut to stay away from her.

Something ominous…

Oh well. At least that won't stop him making friends with the rest of his classmates. He inwardly squeed at the thought. "_Uwaa~ I'm so happy that I'm going to fit in…_"

However…when he opened his eyes…

Green. Lots of green.

"K-Kanetsugu-San? Keiji-San? …Mitsunari-San?"

He wound up miraculously outside at the front doors.

"I'M LOST ALREADY?"

* * *

Ughh...

I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. Anyway, don't think I'll update so frequently.

*500 yen is around 6/5 pounds, and I _think_ it's around 7 dollars in the US. Please correct me if I am totally off the mark.


End file.
